Shouldn't Come Back
by GracelesslyFalling
Summary: 17 yr old Maria Merryweather, left with no other options, goes to Moonacre to live with her only living relative after her father's death; unaware of the centuries old feud that leaves some feeling that she shouldn't come back. One of those being the mysterious boy who appeared at her father's burial. Robin and Maria. Story does not follow exact movie plot
1. Chapter 1: Good in Goodbye

**Chapter One**

**Good in Goodbye**

London was having unseasonably warm weather for a spring morning as Maria took her routine walk through the park. It was one of the few times she managed to escape her caretaker since birth, Miss Heliotrope. The woman oftentimes still treated Maria as a child even though she had just reached her 17th year. Heaven's this was the year she would be presented to society as a young woman; she was most certainly not a child.

Over the years Maria had grown in a liking to her mother, not that she knew firsthand as her mother died in childbirth, but Miss Heliotrope told her so about every other week. Long dark locks and fair skin had been her mother's trademark, and now they were Maria's. Her petite stance and her tendency to bend the rules were other traits she inherited from her mother. Her father had claim only on her eyes as Maria had the Merryweather stormy grey eyes.

It was as she reached the edge of the park that she noticed some military men moseying along the streets. She would normally think nothing of it except she recognized some were from her father's regiment. That must mean her father had returned to London. Without hesitation she turned to the right, back towards the direction she had come from. Dodging her way through the London streets as fast as she could without seeming unladylike Maria made her way home as quickly as possible. Her hastiness wasn't because she was excited to see her father but for the fear of what he would take from the house next to try and pay off his debt.

Maria kept a jewelry box that had been her mother's at the bottom of her trunk that had a few trinkets from her late mother. She dreaded the day her father found them and tried to use them to pay off his gambling debt. Once the house was in view Maria forced herself to slow down, trying to retain full composure. The maids must have been watching for her because one of them opened the door as she was climbing the front steps and ushered her into the house. Miss Heliotrope was in the study with a military man who was, only slightly surprisingly, not her father. He was a courier from her father's regiment there to deliver a letter.

Taking it from him Maria unfolded it slowly, expecting it to be another letter requesting she sell something else and send the money to her father. Maria never expected it to contain the message that her father was dead. The shock hit her hard turning her veins cold. As much as she hated when her father would come home and pillage the house for money Maria never wished death upon him. He was after all her father, the only parent she had since birth. The letter went on to state the burial was to take place in two days' time. There would be no funeral, her father would not get buried like soldiers should because he could not afford it. She was a little surprised he could afford to keep the house.

"He lost the house?" Maria whispered as she continued to read past the part where her father had died. The soldier in front of her nodded his head at her, pity in his eyes. Maria hated being pitied.

It was not her that ought to be pitied but her dead father who wasted his life away drinking and gambling and avoiding his duties to his family. Even when he previously had come back to London with his regiment it had been his second in command who had come to dine at the house—without her father. No, her father avoided the house at all costs, choosing to spend his time 'home' gambling. Maria assumed it was because she reminded him of his late wife. He probably had also blamed Maria for her mother's death.

"I suppose I'm lucky he didn't sell me off for his debts as well," Maria commented dryly. Once again she had spoken without thinking of the consequences. The soldier had a startled look on his face while Miss Heliotrope was simply horrified.

"Maria, you shouldn't say such things!" Miss Heliotrope exclaimed. She was always telling Maria what she should and should not do.

"It was only a joke," Maria retorted crumpling the letter, throwing it into the fireplace and watching it burn. Miss Heliotrope showed the man out, thanking him for bringing the news. As if it was something they had wanted.

"Well, I suppose there is nothing left to do but to write your Uncle. He is, regrettably, the only family you have left." With that Miss Heliotrope bustled off to find parchment and a pen.

The only family she had left: those words echoed in Maria's head. Miss Heliotrope was wrong. Maria had no family left. She hadn't for a very long time. However, a girl of 17 could not live alone in London society, so it seemed going to live with her Uncle _was_ her only choice. She was not worried about her Uncle turning her away. She was after all family, and no matter how little one was familiar with family, they could never turn away from them. That was something Maria learned over the years of dealing with her father.

As Maria had expected a return letter from her Uncle inviting her to come stay with him at his estate came just before her father's burial. She folded it into her sleeve as she followed Miss Heliotrope to the funeral home where they would meet to walk with the coffin to the cemetery. The only other people who joined them at the cemetery were Father Michael, and the two gravediggers. It was weird: burying her own father. She supposed she should have been prepared for it, seeing as her father was in the army and fighting for one's country often resulted in death. Then again, with everything he had been through she had almost thought him to be invincible.

Caught up in her thoughts Maria hadn't realized Father Michael was done with his prayer and had spoken to her. He had to repeat his question to Maria: would she like to say any last words? When nothing came to mind she simply shook her head as her answer. There was a soft laugh echoed in the wind at her response as though her denial was entertaining. Looking around Maria did not see him until she turned her head back towards one of the stone structures. He was dressed all in black, fitting for a burial, leaning against one of the pillars carelessly. Perhaps he was one of her father's acquaintances—if so her father probably owed him money. Was he the one stealing the house from her?

The boy's eyes bore straight into her as if he enjoyed her discovering his presence. Not wanting to give him any more satisfaction Maria turned her attention quickly back to her father's grave. She tossed one of the two roses she had plucked from a vase in the foyer of her old home onto the coffin. It made a final sounding thud as it hit. The other she placed gently on her mother's grave as she said a silent prayer for the woman who gave her life for her baby girl. Turning subconsciously as she straightened up she found the pillar where the boy had been standing empty. _Curious_ was all she thought before Miss Heliotrope put a hand on her arm, inquiring if she was alright.

There was supposed to be a meeting with her father's lawyer after the burial. Maria already knew what they would be told: there was nothing left to her father's name and so nothing left for her to inherit. Refusing to go to the meeting, claiming she wanted to stay alone by her parents grave as an excuse, Miss Heliotrope relented, leaving Maria to go to the see the lawyer without her. However, Maria was only left alone for a few moments.

"Maria?" A deep voice questioned from behind her. Turning quickly, half expecting the mysterious boy to be the owner of the voice, her dark hair whipped her left cheek. Standing about ten feet behind her was a fair haired young man in uniform.

"Fredrick." Maria had not expected the soldier from her father's regiment—his own second in command's son—to make an appearance here. The man's own father hadn't even come. "I mean, Sargent Woodhaven," Maria corrected herself. A lady was not to address a man by his first name and though she wouldn't normally follow that rule Maria was unsure how Fredrick would feel about her addressing him by the familiar name.

"I came to pay my respects. I didn't want to intrude so I waited until the ceremony was over." He seemed to feel the need to explain his presence. As if he would have been intruding. It wasn't as though the priest or the grave diggers would have minded.

"Quite the contrary. I believe my father liked you more than me anyways." Maria sent him a wry smile as Fredrick refuted the statement profusely. Fredrick had always been one of her father's favorites within the regiment. She swore he sometimes forgot that Fredrick wasn't his own son. When her father would write to her occasionally he had always mentioned the young man.

"It's getting late," Fredrick interrupted the silence that had fallen between the two. "May I escort you back to your house?"

Maria studied the young soldier in front of her as he held out his arm at his question. He had matured since the last time she had seen him. His jaw was stronger and dusted with light facial hair. Maturing was to be expected as it had been several years since him and his father had come to dine with her and Miss Heliotrope. She wondered if she looked much different than he remembered. Other than her hair being longer and her growing a smidge taller Maria herself did not see much of a difference in her own reflection.

"Of course." Even if she had wanted to refuse she could not. It would seem rude and it was never seen as prudent for a young lady to walk the streets at night alone. Just as he was turning towards the street Maria turned towards the walking path she had followed in. "That is, if you do not mind walking," she called back over her shoulder.

He did not mind walking in the least, if his following her was any indication. The two ambled along in silence for a little while as they made their way through the cemetery. When they passed the stone pillar Maria's thoughts briefly went to the strange boy had been standing by it earlier. But as soon as it was left behind, so was the boy from her thoughts.

"How long have you been in London?" It was the first topic of conversation Maria could think of to start. The question itself seemed safe enough. Surely no awkwardness would be ensued.

"A little more than a week." A week. Her father had been in town a week and had not even bothered to come home. She tried not to be too affected by this.

"Are you to stay in London long?" Most often her father would only come to town for a week or two before his regiment was shipped out again.

"At least two months this time." Frederick answered with a smile. He enjoyed the time he could spend at home as he didn't have the occasion to stay there very long. Two months was longer than most times. "I was actually hoping I could call on you some time."

Maria was stunned at that last part. Did he mean the calling part the way she thought he did? No, but of course not. He could not. She would surely always be the little girl belonging to the Colonel. It did not matter anyways, she would not be here long enough for him to come calling.

"As it would be I will only be in London but a few more hours." As per her Uncle's letter she would be leaving in a carriage for his estate tomorrow morning. Perhaps leaving London behind forever.

"You will not be staying in London?" Fredrick questioned astonished. He had had plans, plans that most certainly included Maria being in London. This was the year London would see her as a lady, the year she could accept suitors.

"He lost the house, Fredrick." It embarrassed her to admit it, but she was sure he must already know of her father's gambling ways. Everyone in the army knew. Maria was half certain everyone in all of London knew as he owed money to half of them. "I am to go and stay with my Uncle in the country."

"The country?" The way he said it made it sound as if he was snubbing it. Most born and bred Londoners did, however Maria had thought with his travels he wouldn't think so lowly of it.

"It's not as if it is an exile," She giggled at Fredrick's slightly horrified expression. The country couldn't be all that bad. "A change of scenery might be nice. Perhaps the country air will even do me some good."

Fredrick did not want to diminish Maria's hope of some good coming out of her moving to the country. His one consolation was that at least she would be away from other suitors whilst she was there. It would mean he would not worry so whenever he was called away again. Maria had always been a pretty girl and she had grown into a beautiful woman. It might be selfish but in a way, after all their years of knowing one another, Fredrick felt an almost claim to her. If she could not be his, then he would rather her not be anyone else's.

"Promise you'll write." Fredrick spoke once they had reached Maria's house. He saw his time with her dwindling and did not want this to be the last contact they had.

"I'll try. If I have time." She was only partly joking. Maria was not the best when it came to corresponding long distances. Quite frequently she would forget to write or quit because there was simply nothing interesting to write about.

"At least promise you will let me know if you come back to town." Fredrick implored her. Maria was confused at this new eagerness to keep in contact with her. Before he was perfectly happy with the occasional dinners he was forced to attend by his father.

"_If_ I do." She consented. It seemed a very big if to Maria. With no family in London she did not know what would ever require her to come back, or even give an excuse for her to come back.

"Until we meet again." Before Maria knew what was happening he took her right hand in his and pressed his lips against it. It was certainly unexpected and thus as he released his hold and turned to leave Maria could think of nothing to say. As she turned away and went to retreat inside she only hoped none of the maids had witnessed this for they would surely tell Miss Heliotrope and then Maria would never hear the end of it.

* * *

_Hey everyone. So I came across this lovely movie and decided I wanted to write my own story about Maria. It will not follow the exact plot line of the movie (and probably not the book either though I have not read it yet) if you haven't already guessed that. The next chapter will be in Robin's point of view. I will probably switch on and off throughout the story. As always I love to hear what everyone thinks so reviews are welcomed. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it._

_Rach_

_xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2: Before the Worst

**Chapter 2**

**Before the Worst**

There was little else Robin liked more than being alone in the woods. He didn't get to do it near enough as one of his friends nearly always followed him when he went. Today was one of those rare days he had managed to break free from the castle alone. His footsteps were silent as he made his way through the forest he had grown up in. After checking the traps the clan had spread across the forest and finding nothing in them he started making his way towards the western boundary where the forest met the road. There was no particular reason he headed that direction, he was simply wondering aimlessly that day.

Perhaps it was dumb luck that that was the day a city rider came galloping down that very road. He was headed to Moonacre, he had to be, as that was the only thing that laid at the end of the dusty old road. What, Robin found himself thinking, could the rider be doing going to Moonacre. No one came or went from that place. Not since one of the Merryweather brothers had left the estate.

So Robin waited by the gate that signaled the beginning of Moonacre property for the rider to come back. Growing up tracking and hunting in the woods Robin was practiced in patience and waiting for the prey to fall into the trap was something he was accustomed to. It was several hours before the rider came back down the path, dusk was beginning to set in. Hiding in the shadows by the gate until the horse was closer Robin tossed a stone at the horse's backside. As expected the animal reared, depositing his rider on the ground. Running forward Robin grabbed the reins of the horse to keep it from running off before turning towards the fallen rider.

"What business did you have in Moonacre?" When the rider didn't answer at first Robin pulled out the dagger from the sheath at his side. The man seemed to respond to that.

"No, please, I am only a courier. I brought a letter; that is all." A letter from London. Was it the long lost Merryweather contacting his brother?

"What did the letter say?" The courier shook his head to say he did not know, but he was lying. Robin could tell by his eyes. They were shifty underneath the panic. Shifty eyes always meant a lie: as his father always said. Grabbing the man by his collar he pressed the knife to his throat. "What did it say?" He asked again.

"Colonel Merryweather is dead. His daughter, Sir Benjamin's niece, is to come and live with her uncle." Another Merryweather come to live at Moonacre? And a female Merryweather at that. Now that would not do at all.

"When is she coming?" Robin demanded, plans already starting to form in his head of how he might prevent the girl from ever reaching Moonacre.

"Right after the burial, in a days' time." He would have to act fast then. Letting the frightened messenger go Robin disappeared into the forest. Forgetting the traps this time he made his way home as quickly as possible.

The De Noir castle halls were practically empty as Robin made his way through them. He had arrived in time for supper. A slight inconvenience as he preferred not to enlighten his father that the possible last moon princess might very well be making her way to Moonacre within the next two days in front of most everyone. He had little other choice though as the quicker they organized a plan the better.

The murmurings of the hall quieted for a moment as its inhabitants took in the dark prince of the forest—how most of them referred to the Coeur de Noir's son—making his first appearance of the day. Ever since his sister had betrayed the clan more attention seemed to be paid to Robin. Something he sometimes found rather annoying, although he would be lying if he said there were never times that he enjoyed the attention. Taking his seat beside his father Robin dished out some food, deciding to eat what he could before he told his father. It was very probable the meal would be over as soon as the news was out.

"Where've ya been Robin? Haven't seen you around all day." Louis pushed himself in next to Robin. He was one of Robin's friends, but he was also family: a second cousin of Robins. He was a couple years younger than Robin at 16 and sometimes his immaturity got on Robin's nerves.

"Around," was all Robin said. Louis was one of Robin's avid followers who was often hard to shake when he wanted to be alone. The less he said to him about his whereabouts the better.

Louis knew better than to question Robin further if he did not feel like talking, so he left it at that. Robin continued to eat in silence, hoping that the room would thin out with time. He should have known better, the way the De Noirs enjoyed their food and drink. Eventually he steeled himself to tell his father, taking a gulp of wine before he said anything.

"There was a messenger from London heading towards Moonacre today." At the name of the cursed Merryweather place conversation immediately lulled to a stop. The Coeur De Noir's eyes were dark as they rested on his son.

"And how did you come to know of this? I told you to never go near that damned place." After losing one of his children to Moonacre, the Coeur would do anything to prevent the Merryweathers from taking his only son.

"I intercepted him on the road by our border." The Coeur seemed satisfied enough that Robin had not gone on Merryweather land. Seeing that, Robin continued to press on. "It would seem Moonacre might soon see another moon princess as Merryweather's niece will be joining him at Moonacre within the next few days."

With the mention of a moon princess coming all Hell broke loose. As expected his father ended up breaking several dishes in the process. The Coeur had a terrible temper and would take it out on anyone nearby, including his son. Of course the Coeur never meant the mean things he spat out at his son during the height of his rage, but that did not mean they did not take a toll on the forest prince.

Knowing better than to interrupt his father's tirade Robin simply sat drinking his wine until his anger burnt out. From experience Robin knew that his father would only be able to think rationally at that point. If his father were to agree to Robin's proposal he had to be thinking rationally.

"I will go to London father. I will find the girl and make sure she never comes to the valley." Putting his plan out on the table he could only wait for his father's probable rejection by sending another in Robin's place.

"Alright," Robin hadn't expected his father to agree so readily. "But you will not go alone. You will take Louis and Jonathan with you as well as Dulock." It wasn't ideal. Robin much preferred to go alone, but if his father would not let him go unescorted than he supposed going with company was better than not going at all.

"Deal." Sticking his hand out to shake on it he noticed the contemplating look in his father's eyes. A feeling of disappointment swept through Robin at the thought of his father reconsidering the arrangement.

"You are not to have contact with the girl." The Coeur added before striking the deal with his son. "You are to observe her, find out anything and everything you can. But under no circumstances are you to approach. Do you understand?" He could not approach her? How was he to prevent her coming to Moonacre if he was to just sit and watch? Did his father fear he might betray him for a Merryweather like his sister did? The very idea was absurd. Robin De Noir loathed anyone with the blood and name of Merryweather.

"I understand," Robin grumbled. Accepting his father's terms was the only way he could go. Following them, was not. After all, his father would not be in London with him.

Robin wanted to leave that night, but was over ruled both by his companions and his father. Instead he was forced to retire to his bedroom where he spent the night staring at the ceiling and contemplating different scenarios of how the next day would go. They became wilder and wilder the closer he came to drifting off as the conscious thinking stopped and his subconscious took over.

The next morning started early for the forest prince and his traveling crew. They set out on horseback before the sun had even peaked over the treetops. It was not unnatural for Robin to be up at such an hour, but the lengthy travel that lay before him was. The ride was bumpy and highly uncomfortable. Horseback was not Robin's favorite means of transportation. He preferred his own two feet, but walking would make the journey indubitably longer.

A considerable time later the gang of De Noir's were making their way, by foot, into London. They had left their steeds at a stable on the outskirts of town, paying a stable boy to refresh them whilst they continued on. It was Robin's first time in London, or any city for that matter, and the boy felt out of place on the cobblestone roads. There was nothing but grey, and noise, and people everywhere. He couldn't imagine why anyone would want to live in such a dismal place.

As they moved further into the heart of the city it was clear that Robin's tracking abilities would be no help here. There were too many streets and not many trees to climb for a better perspective. He ended up relying on Dulock, who had been to London on previous occasions, to direct the group to the cemetery; something that displeased him as Robin hated relying on others.

They arrived at the cemetery before the burial, finding the grave dug, but not filled. It gave them time to find places to observe without being seen. Nearby bushes were chosen as the cover the men needed as they waited for the ceremony to begin. It was another hour before there was any movement in the cemetery. Jonathan had dozed off against Louis, but was jolted awake by a slap to the arm by Robin—who had been the first to notice the carriage in the distance.

There were only two people in the procession, slightly pathetic for a burial of a Colonel. He must not have been greatly respected. The carriage passed not two feet from where Robin crouched behind the foliage, and all he could see of the proposed moon princess were her shoes. As the priest began speaking Robin crept soundlessly from his hiding spot to the stone structure beside it in order to get a better view. Dulock started to protest, but gave up rather quickly as Robin leaned against the column, getting comfortable.

It wasn't as if anyone would notice him. The few people present had their attention focused on the priest. Which suited Robin fine in this instant because he was free to do what he had come to do: observe the girl. Although the term girl had to be used lightly in this case. The supposed moon princess looked to be but a few years younger than Robin himself. Her hair was so dark it looked to be black, contrasting with her porcelain skin. A city girl true and true as her complexion showed she did not get out much.

The girl did not shed a single tear throughout the Priest's sermon and was obviously not paying much attention to the words being said. A fact made clear to everyone when she missed the Priest addressing her. The man was calling on the daughter of the dead Merryweather to say some parting words. Robin readied himself for the sickeningly sweet words that the girl would probably say. When she refused to say anything, not one word, Robin could not fight back his laughter. He found it oddly amusing and unexpected.

Another thing he did not expect was the girl to hear him. Which she most certainly did for as soon as he had let the sound escape his lips, her head seemed to turn towards him. Seeing her for the first time straight-on, Robin questioned whether she truly was a Merryweather as her petite frame and pale skin did not look akin to the Merryweather traits. However, when her eyes met his, their slate grey color identical to every other Merryweather he had ever had the displeasure to meet gave no question of her claim to the surname.

Robin continued the stare down with the girl—whose glare was cold even though she did not yet know she should loathe him—until she broke eye contact first. As she threw one of the flowers she held into the grave Robin found himself being pulled back from his place against the column by Dulock.

"You're supposed to lay low, 'member?" He spat at the young _prince_.

"Relax, she only caught a glance of me. Besides, that's why I have this." Robin retorted, pointing towards the sliver of bandana covering part of his face.

"Stick to the plan." Dulock threatened darkly. Rolling his eyes Robin turned back towards the funeral. Dulock was no fun to be around. He was much too fond of following the rules.

The ceremony was over shortly after that. There was a brief moment of silence before the priest gave his apologies and bid the two women goodbye. Eventually the older women took off as well, after saying something about a meeting, leaving the girl alone. This would have been an opportune time for Robin to strike, if he had not been with Dulock. A snapping of a twig under a boot pulled Robin's attention away from the princess. The sound came from a young man who was approaching from behind the girl. He was in uniform, suggesting he was a soldier. From dead Merryweather's platoon perhaps.

The girl did not notice him approaching, proving to Robin that she would not be a challenge when it came to getting the jump on her. The man came to a stop several feet behind the girl, seeming a bit taken aback that she was there.

"Maria?" Robin discovered the girl's name as the man called out to her. As she had done earlier when she heard his laugh, Maria turned her head in the direction of the sound.

"Fredrick." She sounded surprised at seeing him there. He was not a stranger to her then, as they were familiar with one another enough to use their first names. "I mean, Sargent Woodhaven," the princess corrected.

The Sargent started moving slowly closer to the princess, hesitant as though he was unsure whether he should stay or not. Good god, man up—Robin couldn't help thinking—one has to act as though he is in command around women, not the other way around. That's what his father was always raving about. There was a short conversation between the two—something about her father preferring the man in uniform over his own daughter—before silence fell between them.

Robin was debating whether to just leave, as his legs were starting to go numb from crouching for so long, when the Sargent offered to escort the princess home. She agreed, and to Robin's amusement began walking the opposite way of the military man—demanding they walk instead of ride. Perhaps she was not so much of a city girl after all.

As the two passed the column Robin had previously been leaning on, he noticed the princess study it a moment. Perhaps wondering where he had went, if he had really ever been there. Not having a clue he was a mere 20 feet away. As they made their way past his hiding spot Robin silently began following them, using the trees and tombstones to hide behind as he went. The two were talking about the man and how long he was to be in London. Not the most stimulating conversation. Still he followed in hopes he might discover something useful about the girl.

When the Sargent asked if he could come calling the look of shock that crossed the girls face was priceless. It was a fleeting look, the Sargent probably hadn't even noticed it, but Robin had. Oh but girls were sometimes so unobservant. It shouldn't have been so shocking to the princess. It was not as though she was not attractive. Her features were pleasant enough. If she had not been a Merryweather Robin might even have thought her to be pretty. As it was, she was a Merryweather, and his pride refused to allow him to admit such things.

Hoping the conversation might turn to something more useful, he immediately got his wish when Maria admitted to the Sargent she would be leaving the next morning for her Uncles in the country, as her father had lost the house. So it was not a question of whether she wanted to stay in London or not, it was that she had nowhere else to go. The man seemed practically horrified that Maria was leaving. Most of all that she was leaving for the country. It made Robin dislike the man all the more. There was nothing wrong with the country. It was a right side better than this dingy city.

"It's not as if it is an exile." The princess laughed, teasing her companion. "A change of scenery might be nice. Perhaps the country air will even do me some good."

Once again Robin questioned the princess' preference for the city as he had originally assumed. She was not acting like the spoilt, pretentious brat of a child he had come to expect all Merryweathers to be. She should be throwing a horrible tantrum about now if she was anything like her uncle or her father.

At that point they had reached the end of the cemetery. With the loss of his cover Robin was forced to follow further behind in the shadows lest the two before him realize they were being followed. Even though his navigation skills in the city were not up to par, he could finally utilize his tracking skills as he silently crept from building to building following the pair. Stopping before a fairly large stone house that looked the same as the one to either side of it, the princess bid the man goodnight. When he kissed her hand Robin fought the urge to gag and almost wished he hadn't followed the princess home. He could have found out where she lived some other way.

Creeping around the side of the house Robin waited, counting in his head to estimate the time it would take the princess to get upstairs, until a candle was lit in the back window. That would be her room then. Robin was contemplating how to get inside the house to poke around without being seen when his companions finally caught up to him.

"You finally showed up. Quick one of you give me a boost." Robin greeted them. There were no trees nearby for him to climb and there was an open window on the second floor. He figured he could get in that way

"What part of no contact did you not understand?" Dulock murmured, shaking his head as Louis and Jonathan starting hoisting up the heir to the De Noirs.

"Relax Dulock. I have everything under control." Robin sent his father's bodyguard a smile before disappearing through the window.

The house was clean, but sparse. He would have expected it to have more useless trinkets than it did. Thankfully there was no one around when he crept through the window that happened to be connected to a hallway on the second floor. Turning the corner there were several closed doors and a staircase. A maid was coming up the stairs humming to herself so Robin was forced to pick a door at random to avoid being seen.

He ended up in a bathroom, pressed up against the wall behind the door in case the maid's destination happened to be that room. Breathing a sigh of relief when he heard the maids footsteps pass the door he was behind, Robin waited in his hiding place for a while longer just to be sure. He heard a nearby door open as the maid asked if there was anything needed before she turned in for the night. Straining his ears for the response he heard the princess' voice respond that she was fine. Once the hall was completely silent Robin emerged from the bathroom.

Carefully making his way down the hall and poking his head into each room he quickly found the one belonging to the moon princess. After a moment's hesitation he entered. Robin had feared she might still have been awake, but her soft even breathing notified him she was not. Sizing up the room he found most of her belongings had already been packed up save for some clothes that she would probably wear while traveling the next morning.

After rifling through the desk and dresser he found nothing of interest. Coming to the realization that he had learned all he could about the moon princess for now he decided it was time to leave. On his way to the door a flash of red material caught his eyes, laying in the pile with the Princesses' clothes. It was a scarf. Smirking to himself he grabbed it, twisting it around his own neck. Perhaps he took it so he would not feel that breaking and entering was pointless. Or perhaps he just wanted to mess with the Merryweather girl. If only he could see her confusion the next morning when she would, futilely, search for the garment.

Exiting the house through the front door, the proper way, Robin found his companions where he had left them. Dulock pointed at the red scarf around Robin's neck, not at all pleased that Robin had taken it. Not that he was against stealing, he just wasn't happy at Robin for even going in the house so whatever Robin ended up doing whilst in there he would, in turn, not like as well.

"She's a princess Dulock. I'm sure she can afford another scarf," was Robin's carefree answer as the four of them ambled down the middle of the empty London streets. In truth, Robin knew she was not really a princess, and judging by the state of the house and the girl's conversation with her soldier earlier, she couldn't afford much at all. He, however, did not care. The Merryweathers had taken the pearls, the land, and Robin's sister from the De Noirs. In Robin's mind, that justified him taking a silly little scarf from a silly little moon princess.

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys. I hope you enjoy this update :) Thanks to Edgar Allen Hoe for inspiring me to write and update faster with her review. Let me know what ya think if ya feel like it._

_Rach _

_xoxo_


End file.
